Butterfly
by Jessica Valentine
Summary: a songfic. Inuyasha and Kagome and a life experience


Kagome had been so moody lately...moodier than usual, and the way she ate was beginning to disgust everyone even Inuyasha who occasionally enjoyed raw meat. After weeks of feeling sick, Kagome went home to her time to find the cause to her illness, Inuyasha going with her. He waited while she went and picked up another one of her stupid tests and went to the bathroom.

_She took the test and failed it, _

_we blamed each other for awhile, _

"How could you let this happen?" Inuyasha asked, sitting on the floor his back against her bed. Kagome scoffed rolling her eyes, and sat at her desk, lying the pregnancy test on it's smooth surface.

"I can't get myself pregnant Inuyasha!" she yelled near tears, her entire body shaking with held in sobs.

"We can't do this now it's too dangerous." Inuyasha said standing up, his anger deflating. "And we're not ready." he added in a whisper walking to her and wrapping her in his arms.

"I'll just call this place down the street and set up an appointment." Kagome said clearing her throat and trying to remain calm as she picked up the phone and dialed. She talked to the woman on the other side of the phone for five minutes before hanging up.

"we have to be there at seven." she said shaking as she picked up her clock and set the alarm. They curled up in each others arms on Kagome's bed and stared at anything but each other until they fell asleep.

_all our big plans had no little ones in 'em. We just weren't ready for a child. _

_So we set the alarm for seven. _

_There's a place right down the street, _

_it was a night like any other night, but when I fell asleep. _

Inuyasha woke up with a start, his eyes wide with shock. He sat there staring in the darkness trying not to move so he wouldn't wake Kagome, the dream had been so vivid...

_I saw his face he had my eyes, I swear he had your smile, chasin' a butterfly, he laughed and skipped and caught it softly placed it in my hands he said please don't kill the butterfly. _

Kagome turned towards him and opened her eyes. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak when Kagome beat him to it. "_I just had this dream. I saw his face he had your eyes I swear he had my smile, chasin' a butterfly, he laughed and skipped and caught it softly placed it in my hands, and said please, don't kill the butterfly." _she whispered sitting up. They came to each other in an embrace while tears ran down Kagome's cheeks.

The alarm went off an hour later, but they never got out of bed. Together they discussed the future...the future where they chased the child who had Inuyasha's sunshine eyes and Kagome's radiant smile, their son.

_The alarm went off at seven, _

_but we laid in bed till noon, and she and I,_

_spent the rest of the day,_

_painting butterflies in his room. _

_I saw his face he had my eyes,_

_I swear he had your smile, chasin' a butterfly,_

_he laughed and skipped and caught it_

_softly placed it in my hands and said please, _

_he said please don't kill the butterfly. _

_Don't kill the butterfly._

* * *

Butterfly - Blue field

She took the test and failed it, we blamed each other for awhile, all our big plans had no little ones in 'em. We just weren't ready for a child. So we set the alarm for seven. There's a place right down the street, it was a night like any other night, but when I fell asleep.

Chorus:

I saw his face he had my eyes, I swear he had your smile, chasin' a butterfly, he laughed and skipped and caught it softly placed it in my hands he said please don't kill the butterfly.

V2:

Well I woke up kinda shaken, tried not to wake her from her sleep. And then she quietly whispered, I just had this dream.

Chorus:

I saw his face he had your eyes I swear he had my smile, chasin' a butterfly, he laughed and skipped and caught it softly placed it in my hands, and said please, don't kill the butterfly.

V3:

The alarm went off at seven, but we laid in bed till noon, and she and I, spent the rest of the day, painting butterflies in his room.

Chorus:

I saw his face he had my eyes, I swear he had your smile, chasin' a butterfly, he laughed and skipped and caught it softly placed it in my hands and said please, he said please don't kill the butterfly. Don't kill the butterfly.


End file.
